narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisako Hyuga
Hisako Hyūga (''日向 ひさこ Hyūga Hisako) ''was a member of Konoha's Hyūga clan and Team Rene till her death. Background She was born in the Hyūga clan 's branch house. Due to being born with purple hair (none of her relatives had that kind of hair) she was being bullied by the other Hyūga kids. She had a good relationship with her younger cousin, Kotori Hyūga, who is a part of the Main House. After graduating the Academy (with avarage scores) she as put in a team with Kome Nagasaki and Yuzuki Harugasumi. Their sensei was Rene Masashi. Personality Her main priority was to protect the Main House. She ws proud of being in the Branch House, and wasn't emberassed about her seal at all. When she died, she was worried that she couldn't fulfill her goal. Appearance Hisako had purple hair and white eyes (they are violet colored in the manga). She was tall, the tallest amongs her teammates, Yuzuki and Kome. In the Shippuuden she wore a white-green T-shirt, purple skirt and black pants Her sandals were also black. Her socks and arm warmers were the same color as her shirt. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Rescue Hisako Two people kidnap Hisako so they can research and use her Byakugan. Her teammates start to search for her, but they can't find the Hyuuga. Team Yamato is sent to help them. Hisako fears that nobody would be able to rescue her, so she blinds herself to protect her kekkei genkai. Since the kidnappers don't find her useful anymore, they kill her. Both teams are only able to find her body. Creation and Conception While back in 2015, her creator, a young WhiteCherry made her to be paired with Neji Hyūga, however it only resulted in only one picture with her and Neji. And they were all badly drawn. Then Hisako was used for a roleplay, but WhiteCherry abandoned that, when it was only at the beginning (the Chunin exam arc). Now she's still part of the Hyūga clan and the Branch House as she was back before, she still has her family (though now it's only her cousin), but she is supposed to die in the early Shippuuden. Trivia *Hyūga means place in the sun. Hisako means long lived child. *Some people wanted to do a DNA test on her so they can figure out why she had purple hair. *She was cremated due to her family's wishes. *Her goal was to protect her clan's Main House. Reference Hisako Hyuga is an OC/RPC character created by WhiteCherry. The Shippu full body was drawn by Sarah927artworks on DeviantArt. Category:DRAFT